Legend of Korra: Piano, Party, Romance, Dancing, Revenge
by nicole4ever101
Summary: Team Avatar is attending a party in honor of the Avatar. Mako tells Korra his true feelings, But is Asami jealous? What will she do? Will Mako be able to find out in time and protect Korra?
1. Chapter 1: I love you

**_A/N: Hey guys! This is a story that happened to me. I just put in some bending, replaced me and my friend Ken with Mako and Korra. Hope you like._**

Mako, Korra, Bolin and Asami were attending a party in honor of the Avatar at city hall. Everyone was having a great time. Bolin and Asami were dancing and Korra was looking for Mako, but couldn't find him. She walked past many rooms and suddenly she heard music from a piano.

Korra slowly opened the door and found Mako playing the piano. Korra slowly walked towards him and sat down on the bench beside him. She noticed that he had his iPod in front of him teaching him the song.

"Mako, I didn't know you liked playing the piano."

"Well, I thought I give it a shot." Mako said looking at Korra.

Korra looks into Mako's piercing amber eyes and looks at the floor.

"I bet Asami is going to love your new found musical talent." Korra says keeping her eyes glued to the floor.

"Ya, about that... Asami and I broke up."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Listen Korra. When you told me you liked me, and I rejected you... It was the biggest mistake I ever made. Even when I was with Asami, I could only think about you." Mako says taking Korra's hand.

Korra looks at the amber eyes staring at her.

"Korra I really like you and I think we were meant for each other." Korra smiles, remembering that she said the exact same thing a few weeks back.

"I Love you Korra."

"I love you, too." Korra says before kissing him. Mako happily kisses her back.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I want to play you something." Mako says turning to the piano. He plays 'What Makes You Beautiful'

After Mako plays the song, Korra hugs him as tight as she can. Mako returns the embrace. They stay like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's warmth. Once they break apart, Mako stands up and Korra follows. They walk out into the hall heading back to the ballroom, where everyone else is.

"Once we get down there, would you like to dance with me, Korra?" Mako says wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Oh no. I'm not a dancer. I can't dance. Besides how can I with this stupid dress I'm wearing?" Korra says playing with the traditional water tribe dress Pema got for her.

"Come on, Korra." Mako pleads.

Korra pouts, but gives in. They get to the ballroom and start dancing to the music. Everyone stops and watches the Avatar and her boyfriend dance beautifully. Mako is so lost in Korra's electrifying blue eyes, that he doesn't even notice the look on Asami's face. But Korra does. Korra watches as Asami walks away, with a look on her face that is saying; evil, revenge, and hatred.

As Asami leaves City Hall, she thinks to herself; '_How dare you break up with me for the Avatar, Mako! You want to play rough, I'll show you rough. Even you won't be able to protect her from what I'm about to do...' _Asami says with an evil grin on her face.

**_A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't know if you would like this story. Let me know if I should do a sequel to this story. Btw sorry to any of the Asami and Mako fans out there, but I'm too much of a Makorra fan to care for Asami. Sorry..._**


	2. Chapter 2: Kiss me

**_A/N: Hey guys! Many of you have asked for a sequel to this story. So I'm making one, but it will have quite a few chapters. Btw, everyone knows that Asami is going to get revenge, but with the help of who? I need a few ideas like any of the characters from LOK is good too, or maybe some new characters, but idk any good names so let me know if you know any good villain names._****TY**

While Asami is walking outside, she is mumbling things to herself like; _why does Korra get Mako? I deserve him more than she does. Sure she's the Avatar, but come on. I'm prettier, richer, smarter than her and many more, but Mako chooses her?_ Asami doesn't realize it, but someone is following her.

Asami then feels like she is being watched and turns around, expecting to see someone behind her, but no one. Suddenly, Tahno sneaks up on her and covers her mouth with his hands. Asami trys to scream, but no Advil.

"Listen closely. I want revenge on that Mako guy and you want revenge on Korra. We can work together. How does that sound Uh-sami Sato? Tahno says slowly taking his hands off her mouth.

"Fine, but why do you want revenge on Mako? What did her do to you?"

"He stole my girl. I know it doesn't look like it, but I like the little Uh-vatar. So do we have a deal? Partners?"

"Deal. But, don't do anything that can hurt Mako a lot because he is going to be my boyfriend again and I want him in the best shape possible. Clear?"

"No problem." Tahno says both his arms in the air, in defeat.

Asami and Tahno keep walking around Republic City, talking about plans on how to get revenge.

*Back with Mako and Korra...

Mako and Korra just left the party, and now are on Air Temple Island and are heading towards their rooms. Once outside her room, Korra complains about how she can't wait to get this stupid dress off. Mako chuckles and kisses her on the cheek and is about to head down the hall, when Korra grabs his wrist.

"Where do you think you're going Mr. Hat Trick?" Korra says smirking.

"Going to bed. I'm tired Korra."

"I know. I am too. But who said you have to sleep in your room?" Korra says pulling Mako inside her room.

"Ok, I see your point. But I need to go change. I'll be back in 10 min."

"Alright." Korra says letting go of his hand and heading towards her dresser to get a pair of blue shorts and a baby blue tank top.

*Back with Asami and Tahno...

"So Uh-sami... What's your plan to get revenge on Korra?"

"Well, I don't want to hurt her like kill her or something... Jinora and Ikki tell me that Korra and Mako have make-out sessions a lot. Mako never had one with me. So for starters... I'm going to try to get Mako alone and somehow get Korra to show up and see how it feels."

"Ok, we need to help you with your revenge plans. But I'm going to try to do the same with Korra. When should we do this plan of revenge?"

"How about tonight? I don't want to wait any longer. No telling what Mako and Korra will do when they are alone." Asami says looking so mad; she looks like she might burst.

"Alright. We'll meet in Republic City Park after our little plan. Then we will go to part 2 of the plan." Tahno says walking away from Asami.

*Mako and Korra...

Mako walks in to Korra's room and sees Korra lying in bed with her back facing the door. Mako smiles and climbs in bed with Korra and wrapped his arms around her waist. Korra opens her eyes suddenly and blushes a bit before she turns towards Mako.

"What took you so long?"

"What are you talking about Korra? I took 5 minutes. 5 minutes less than I said I would take."

"Still..." Korra doesn't get to finish her sentence because she hears a knock at the door. Asami pears her head inside.

"Sorry for disturbing you guys. I just need to borrow Mako for a sec. Mako?"

Mako looks to Korra and then Asami. He decides the fastest way to get rid of Asami is to see what she wants. Mako gets up, kisses Korra on the forehead and whispers '_I'll be back' _

Mako follows Asami outside into the hall.

"What is it Asami?" Mako says sounding annoyed.

"I need to give you something." Asami says and kisses Mako before Mako can ask what.

Asami keeps kissing Mako and trying to get Mako away from Korra's room but Mako won't move. He was too busy trying to pull away. Then, Korra opens the door and is looking at the floor when she sees Mako and Asami making out.

"W-what are you guys doing!?" Korra says trying to hold back tears, but doesn't succeed. Korra runs back into her room crying.

Mako finally breaks away and looks like he is going to burn Asami till there's nothing left but bones.

"What the hell Asami!" Mako says running into Korra's room. Asami smiles evilly and walks away to her room. Mako walks into Korra's room but doesn't find Korra. He notices the open window that was closed. _'She ran. She ran didn't she?!"_ Mako runs to his room, puts on his clothes and runs out after Korra.

Mako looks all over Republic City for Korra but doesn't find her. Korra is down in a dark alley and her tears are pouring out of her. Suddenly, from behind her she hears a voice.

"Hello Uh-vatar."

Korra turns around and punches Tahno in the stomach. Tahno falls to the ground.

"What do you want Tahno?" Korra says preparing to defend herself.

Tahno recovers quickly and stands up and grabs Korra. He's trying to get Korra's clothes off, but Korra keeps shooting flames at him. Korra is screaming 'MAKO! MAKO HELP ME!' Korra thinks Mako's not coming, but a few blocks away, Mako hears Korra's scream and runs towards the voice.

Mako sees Tahno raping Korra and he shoots flames at Tahno.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND."

Tahno lets go of Korra and fights back. Mako easily beats Tahno and leaves Tahno on the ground. Mako goes over to Korra and picks her up and brings her back to Air Temple Island.

Mako sets Korra on her bed. Korra turns away from Mako.

"What did I do?"

"What do you mean 'what did I do?' You kissed Asami. I thought you were with me!" Korra practically yelled.

"Korra. Asami kissed me. I would never do that to you. You should know by now that I love YOU and ONLY you. You mean the world to me and if anything ever happened to you, I would never forgive myself." Mako says seriously.

Korra turned around and faced Mako.

"Really? But I'm not like Asami. Or any other girls. I'm not rich, I'm not pretty, I'm not like the other girls at all."

"Exactly. Your Korra. MY Korra. I didn't fall in love with you because you were the Avatar. I did because you're YOU and no one else." Mako says hugging Korra. Korra happily returns the embrace. Mako helps Korra lie down and he wrapped his arms around her and she falls asleep quickly. As Mako falls asleep, He makes a promise; 'From now on, I'm not going to let anything happen to Korra. I'm going to stay with her as much as I possibly can.'

*In Republic City Park...

"Plan B?"

"Plan B."

**_A/N: Hey guys! Hoped you liked this chapter. I might not post the next chapter for a few days because I'm going to need more ideas. Please Review and Comment! TY!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Can't Sleep

**_A/N: Hey viewers. Sorry for the long wait. _**

"Plan B?"

"Plan B. Wait what's plan B?"

"IDIOT! Sigh* Plan B is to get Korra into a near-death situation. When she is about to die, you jump in and save her."

"But how is that going to help me get Korra? And besides, Mako will be with her. He almost **never** leaves her side."

"Leave Mako to me. One thing Korra loves about Mako, is that he risks his life for her and saves her when she is in need. He's her superhero. So when you save her, she will realize Mako wasn't there to save her and she won't feel safe with him anymore. So she will go for you."

"Oh ok. I'll meet you back here tomorrow and we will see if we still need plan C because I have a great plan for plan C."

"There better not be a plan C or I swear... Never mind." Asami says as she walks away.

***Korra and Mako…**

"Mako you can't protect me from everything and everyone. I'm the Avatar. Anyone related, in love with, or even friends with me are putting their lives at risk. I don't want to see all the people I love getting hurt or even dying because I'm the Avatar. When I was a little girl and when I found out I was the Avatar, I was so excited and honored to be chosen. But now… If it means that my friends and family and all the people I love will die because of me, then I don't want to be the Avatar anymore." Korra says letting a few tears slip down her cheek.

Mako reaches out and whips the tear with his thump.

"Korra I understand that being the Avatar is hard, but we're here for you and we will protect you, even if it means risking our own lives. When we met you, we had no idea you where the Avatar. To tell you the truth I knew there was something special about you the minute I saw you. I love you for Korra not your title as the Avatar. And you will make a great Avatar. I just know it." Mako says pulling Korra into a hug.

"But Mako, my 'Destiny' as the Avatar is to master all Four Elements, protect anyone and everyone who deserves it, to keep peace and balance throughout the Four Nations, and the hardest one yet, to live up to my past lives and what they have done for our world, and doing some of those simple yet difficult things are going to be dangerous. You can't protect me forever."

"Korra, you know I will protect you however and whenever I possibly can. Sometimes I might not be there with you, but I'll try to make sure that doesn't happen, but someday it will and you need to promise me you **will** be careful."

"I promise."

"Ok come on now, it's getting late and we should get to bed." Mako says getting into bed with Korra.

*Later that night….

Korra can't sleep. All the weight of the world and her responsibilities as the Avatar is keeping her up. '_What if I can't live up to my past lives? What if I can't protect the ones I love? What if I fail and another great war starts up again?' _Korra thinks to herself as she walks around Air Temple Island. Before she knew it, she was across Yue Bay and in front of the closed down Pro-bending Arena.

She realized how much she missed coming here. Being a Pro-bending player, meeting the Pro-bending brothers, being treated as a Pro-bending player and **not** as the Avatar… When she was playing Pro-bending, it didn't matter if she was the Avatar or not and she loved the sport because of it. Sometimes she wishes she could be a normal teenager in Republic City just for once.

Korra walked into the gym, walking around reliving memories she made here…

_'Wow that was amazing! But you need to be light on your feet, like this' Bolin shows Korra,_

_'Ok' Korra says as she hits both earth blocks into the net at the same time same place._

_'Not bad' Mako says, watching them from afar._

_'What does it take to impress this guy?' Korra says looking a pit mad._

_'Hey, I said not bad.'_

Korra laughs to herself as she keeps walking. Sometimes it helps her to just walk around and relives some of her favorite moments. Even if it means her looking like a fool.

Suddenly, Korra hears footsteps. They're getting closer, and closer. Where is it coming from? Suddenly out of now where, a beam from the gym's roof falls right above Korra.

**_A/N: Does Korra live out? Find out in the next chapter! I decided to make 2 chapters and post them at once instead of one today and one next week. :P I hope you like the 2 chapters! Btw has anyone ever had a moment where they walk around and just relive some of your favorite memories, in your head? Sometimes I relive them to remind me of the good times I had with someone I lost. Review and Comment! TY_**


	4. Chapter 4: Compared To U?

**_A/N: Hey guys! I have nothing to say so ON TO THE STORY!_**

Korra didn't notice the beam above her, fall. She realized someone had pushed her out of the way. She thought it was Mako, but realized this person had stupid raven hair on the right side of his face. She pushed Tahno off her and stood up.

"What the hell Tahno? Why couldn't you just let me die?!" Korra screamed.

"Well, hello to you too, Uh-vatar. And for your information I was being nice." He said with a smirk.

"Since when are you nice Tahno?"

"Look, Korra, I only did that because I care about you. If you would only give me a chance…"

"You out of your mind Tahno? If you think that I'm going to go for you just because you saved my life, then you're stupid!"

"But Mako saves your life all the time and you love him." Tahno says flipping his hair.

"I love Mako for many reasons besides that. I can't believe you actually think you can win someone's heart by saving their life. You need more than that. Sigh* Thanks for saving me but you need to get over yourself." Korra says walking away.

Korra walks out side towards Air Temple Island. Thinking about how to tell Mako about what happened.

***Back with Mako…**

Mako wakes up and realizes that Korra isn't in bed. He gets up and goes looking for her. He doesn't have very much time so he just jumps into the water and swims towards Republic City Park. Mako knows that Korra is usually there when she needs some time alone or when something is on her mind.

***With Korra…**

Korra decides to go to Republic City Park before she returns. She's still reliving moments. She sees the tree Mako and herself fell asleep in front of, looking for Bolin. She smiles and sits down, thinking about the past 17 years of her life, wondering if she regrets it or not.

***With Mako…**

Mako is just entering the Park when he sees Asami. Asami notices him too and runs towards him. Mako realizes what she's doing before she reaches him. Mako steps aside at the last moment trying to avoid Asami's hug. Asami falls on the ground and gets up holding her head.

"Mako…. Didn't you see I was coming for a hug?" Asami says sarcastically.

"Yes why?" Mako says sarcastically and smirking.

"Then why didn't you catch me like what you did to _Korra_ at the South Pole?"

"You were spying on us, weren't you?"

"I would argue, but it's true. Mako, why did you choose Korra over me? She's not pretty or smart or strong. To tell you the truth she's nothing. She may be the Avatar, but she is nothing compared to me."

"COMPARED TO YOU!? Are you kidding? Korra is a great Avatar. You have no idea how she feels, having the weight of the world and living up to her past lives."

"Sure being the Avatar is hard, but being Asami Sato, now that's hard." Asami says with a smirk. "Oh by the way… did Korra tell you she nearly died? If it wasn't for Tahno, she could have been dead right now."

"I-I didn't even know. Wait- you're the one behind this aren't you?"

"What can I say? I'm an evil genius."

"You have no idea what I'm going to do to you… You hurt Korra and now it's your turn to get hurt." Mako says throwing a flame Asami's way.

Asami gets hit in the face and is burned badly.

"GAHHHH" Asami screams and she puts her hands to her face. "You will get arrested for this."

"Actually no. First off, did you forget I'm a Police Officer? Second, you're going to get arrested for trying to kill the Avatar."

**5 minutes later, Beifong shows up with her metal benders and takes Asami away. They set off looking for Tahno.**

Mako runs off looking for Korra. He finds her asleep under 'their' tree. He smiles and picks her up.

"Mako… I'm sorry."

"No don't be and no need to explain. I know what happened and it's not your fault." He says as he kisses Korra on her temple. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Mako what are we going to do about Asami and Tahno?"

"Don't worry. They have been arrested for trying to kill the Avatar."

"As the 'Avatar'. As usual. Treated as the Avatar, not a normal teen."

"Korra you know I didn't mean it like that. They are pressing charges. One for trying to kill the Avatar, and one for trying to kill a Republic City citizen."

Korra sighs and realizes that she will never be treated as a normal person. She will always be the Avatar. And now she is proud to be the Avatar again, just like when she was little.

"Korra there is something I need to ask you. I think it would be better and safer if you would do me the honor of being my wife. What do you say?"

"Mako… I would be honored." Korra says and kisses Mako.

Mako pulls away and takes Korra's hand and places a ring on her finger. He also takes out a Water Tribe necklace and places it around Korra's neck. Korra looks up at him.

"I wanted to do it traditionally. For both of us." And with that they kissed again.

***In jail…**

"I will not stand to be put in JAIL. I'm Asami Sato. I will kill Korra and get Mako back, even if it means putting him under a spell! I will not let that pathetic Avatar win!"

"Shut up Asami!" Tahno says trying to sleep in the jail cell next to hers.

**_A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked! Let me know if I should Make one last chapter to see Mako and Korra's wedding and to see if Asami will get her revenge. Review and Comment! TY _**


	5. Chapter 5: Wedding

_**A/N: Hey guys! I just recieved some really nice reviews about my story! You guys really cheered me up and made me smile =D. Now on to the chapter you have been waiting for. **_

Mako and Korra gathered everyone in the dinning area for the big news.

"Ok, listen up. Mako and I have big news. Asami I'm sorry that we didn't get to use your wedding plan, but I think you and the others will find this decition WAY better than any ordinary wedding." Korra says mysteriously.

"The surprise is...WE'RE ALL GOING ON A CRUISE! Korra and I also decided that instead of having the wedding in Republic City, we can have our wedding on a tropical island! Only thing is; we're not sure which one, but we have 1 month to decide." Mako says starting to grin.

"We also rented out a whole deck which means everyone gets their own rooms! Well, except for Tenzin and Pema and my parents." Korra says as Mako wraps an arm around her waist.

"So when do we leave?!" Bolin says jumping up and spead walking towards the hall to get packed.

"We leave at dawn tommorrow." Mako says walking over to his brother and pushing him back down in his seat lightly.

"So everyone get packed and we will meet you outside the house at the sparring circle tommorrw at dawn." Korra finishes.

After everyone leaves the dinning area, Iroh is the only one left and comes up to Korra.

"Korra, I can't go. You know I'm the General of the United Republic of Nations. I can't just leave my crew and my Nation. I have already been gone too long being here with Asami."

"Iroh, don't worry about it. I sent a messenger hock to your mother and she approved of it. She says that you work way too much and you need to relax. She says this cruise will be good for you." Korra says patting Iroh's shoulder.

"I don't know Korra..." Iroh says with hesitation.

"Iroh, trust me. You're going to have a great time." Korra says smiling.

"Alright...Thanks Korra." Iroh says. He gives Korra a hug before he leaves.

Mako walks up to her and puts his hands around her waist. "Come on, we need to get packing too."

***Time skip...to tomorrow morning at dawn...**

Korra and Mako were at the sparring circle bright and early. Followed by Tenzin and Pema, Ikki, Jinora, Meelo, Iroh and Asami, Bolin and Pabu, Korra's parents; Senna and Tonraq, Katara, and of course; Naga.

"Everyone ready?" Mako calls out.

"Yes!" Everyone says at the same time.

"Then lets get going! The cruise ship is going to meet us at the docks." Korra says picking up her things and calling Naga to come.

Everyone walks towards the docks and they see the HUGE cruise ship. It is 5 stories tall and the length of a football field!

Before they go aboard, Tenzin goes to talk to a White Lotus Centry.

"Please, watch over this island for me. It means alot to me and my family." Tenzin says a little nervous.

"No worries, Tenzin. The island your father built it in good hands." Tenzin nods and walks off to join the rest of the group.

Slowly, one by one, everyone is aboard the ship and meets their guide for this trip; Annie.

"Hello! Welcome aboard the U.R.N Cruise Ship! I'm your guide Annie. If you have any questions, problems or worries, I'm the one to look for. Come, follow me and I will give you a tour of the ship and our activites aboard. Leave your things here and the bell men will take them to your rooms." Annie says leading everyone to the right of her.

Annie leads them to the main deck. "This is our main deck where most of our passengers come to have fun in the sun. On this deck, there is a pool, shuffle board, a hot tub, juice bar and a normal bar for our adult passengers. There are also beach chairs and tables for you to enjoy yourself." Annie says walking them around.

Next, Annie takes them to a deck full of fancy resturants. "This deck is full of wonderful resturants and party rooms for Balls, Dances and of course: special celebrations. One of our best restuarants is the Water Loudge. It has our best choices of food from all four nations."

Then, Annie leads them to a deck with a few rooms. "This is the game deck, it has all our possible activites you can do on board. We have, an arcade, basketball/tennis/vollyball/hockey court, we even have a studio for anyone who would like to take balle, hip hop, jazz, ballroom, and much more! All included in the package of course."

Tenzin pulls Korra aside and asks her-"Korra, how did you and Mako possibly afford this?"

"Oh, well since we have Avatar Korra, General Iroh, Master Katara (the best healer in the world) and you, one of Avatar Aang's children, we get a discount. Also, we get a great deal if there are 13 people as one group; we paided 1000 yuans in total."

"I have no words, Korra. No words..." Tenzin syas sucking up everything Korra just said.

They returned and Annie continued with the tour.

" We also have a deck with a HUGE water park with water slides, pools, and more. We also have a program that I hope you will participate in; the adults have a special program including: dinner, dancing, parties, spa treatments, and more! The anyone under 20 get to participate in the children/teens program. It includes sparring matches, our water parks, arcades, dancing, bending tutoring and much more!I wish I could show you more, but I have another tour to give. Have a wonderful cruise! And with that Annie left the group to greet her other group.

"So what should we do now?" Asked Bolin.

"Well, you heard what we can do! Lets get going!" Ikki says.

"Ok, we will meet up with everyone in the Water Lounge at 10pm tonight. Have fun!" Tenzin says before he and the other adults talk over what they should do.

"Meelo, Jinora, lets hit the arcade!" Ikki syas pulling them towards the room.

"I know what I'm doing; HITTING THE WATER PARK!" Korra says dragging Mako along.

"Hey do you guys want play some vollyball?" Asami asks the two boys; Iroh and Bolin.

"Sure why not." Iroh says.

"You know it!" Bolin says excitily.

_**A/N: Hey guys! Next chapter will be up soon. BTW this chapter is from one of my other stories called Secret.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Shopping

**_A/N: Hey guys! I decided to write a new chapter earlier than I promised! I felt so bad for keeping you waiting, and I'm feeling much better. TY to all the fans who supported me and understood :D. Now I must warn you. This chapter is going to be a short. I haven't wrote for a while and I'm generating ideas from a new book I lUV: Maximum Ride. _**

So, its been a few days since the gang have gotten on the Cruise Ship. Mako and Korra are planning their wedding to be in a few days. They needed to handle the details, and there was a lot to cover!

Mako and the guys would have a Bachelor Party 2 days before the wedding, Korra and the girls will go dress shopping today. Mako and Korra called everyone to the boat's Entertainment room to discuss the plans for today.

"Ok, we have a lot to do and we're going to need everyone's help." Mako says as he welcomes everyone in.

"Here is what we need you to do: Asami and Katara will help me out with the dress shopping. Bolin, Iroh, Tonraq you will be helping Mako out planning the Bachelor Party and help him pick out a suit. Tenzin and Pema and the rest of you guys can help put up decorations and keep an eye on the food and setup. That's it people! Let's get going!" Korra says: like a true leader.

**_*BTW guys, this whole chapter is going to be dress shopping with the girls! I will label the top choices for the top 3 dresses and put the pictures on my profile. If you want, you can vote on which dress you like best, and I might choose it for the final chapter._**

*At the dress shop on the ship...

Korra, Asami, Senna and Katara, just arrived at the wedding gown shop called: Yue Fashion. As they we're led to a room with chairs, a mirror and a change room, Korra whispered to Katara, "Katara, as much as I hate dress shopping, I still do want to stay true to my original Nation: Water. Help me out and make sure the dress I buy has a little bit of the Water Tribe in it."

"Of course, Korra. I would be happy to." Katara answered.

So first off, Korra and Katara found this beautiful dress with a sweetheart neck-line, lots of beads on the torso, and a pretty dark blue wrap-around belt, held in place by a silver belt piece.

"OMG! I love this dress! It looks so good on you!" Asami shrieked.

The next dress Korra tried on was a big a poufy dress, with aqua beads in a swirl on the torso, and meeting up right about Korra's waist, on the right side of her.

The last dress she tried on was a white dress with a beautiful thin blue bow/belt around her waist.

As for the Bride's Maids dresses, the length is about knee height, and has lots of blue lace on it.

"All the dresses were great, but I don't know which to choose..." Korra said looking through all the dresses she picked out.

**_A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! BTW don't forget to vote for your favorite dress. Also, I'm having some boy troubles. There's this guy I like, but when I'm around him I don't know what to say. Advice?_**


	7. Chapter 7: Clothing Choices

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry about not writing any more chapters. I have been so busy, and I'm even more busy with the end of the school year coming up. Today is the day when I'm going to write as many chapters (for any stories I need to write for) as I can. Please, Do enjoy!**_

Korra, Katara, and Asami, are still at the dress shop, debating on which dress Korra should wear.

"Asami, please, this dress makes me look too girly." Korra says with a pout on her face.

"Korra, it's a wedding! You're suppose to look girly!" Asami says putting her hands on her hips.

"Katara, what do you think?" Korra says breaking her argument with Asami.

"Dear, I think you should just follow your heart and choose which dress makes you feel beautiful in." Katara says standing up from her chair and giving Korra a hug.

"Thank you, Katara." Korra says. Korra walks over and picks up the dress with a sweetheart neck-line, lots of beads on the torso, and a pretty dark blue wrap-around belt, held in place by a silver belt piece. (or dress #1 on my profile)

"I'm going to take this one. It makes me feel beautiful and it looks awesome!" Korra says happily.

_***All the way across town...**_

"Hey bro, check out this one!" Bolin says holding up a suit with a black outer, and a red tie.

"This one?" Tonraq says holding up a complete navy blue suit with a white shirt underneath.

"How's this?" Iroh says holding up a blue suit with a floral tie.

"Guys, I think I'm going to go with Bolin's choice. It has red and blue in it. For Korra and I both. Since we're going to be married, it's basically joining our 2 nations. So red and blue is the best choice. Thanks Bro." Mako says picking up the suit Bolin was holding and patted his brother on the back.

"Come on guys, it's getting late. I bet the girls are back already."

_**A/N: Sorry, but that's all for now! Comment and Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8: One Little Trick

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't get the chance to write more stories/chapters for you! I've missed receiving your reviews! I hope that I will receive more for this chapter, I know many of you have been waiting for this for a long time. Sorry for the wait. I Love all my fans and I'm so glad all of you are patient and understanding.**_

Mako and the bachelors headed for their rooms, while the girls were in Korra's room deciding on which dress she should wear for the wedding.

"STOP! Listen, I love you all for trying to help me decide what dress to wear, but it's my wedding and I at least want to be able to choose what to wear. Please, I just want to be left alone for this decision." Korra says as she gestures towards the door.

"We understand, sweetly. Take all the time you need." Said Senna.

"Thanks," Korra whispered.

It doesn't take long for someone like Korra to empty the room, but one thing that does take long, is Korra trying to make up her mind. Korra was left standing there with one of the toughest decisions ever.

*_24 h later...At the Bachelor Party..._

The men were having their Bachelor Party in the Cruise Ship's Dinning Hall, along with some other Bachelors from the Cruise, who decided to join.

Bolin walked up onto the stage with a glass of wine and a spoon in hand.

*_ting-ting-ting_

"I would like to propose a toast; to my brother, Mako, who will be getting married tomorrow evening! Now, everyone knows that Mako isn't the best when it comes to choosing ladies, unlike myself, but he choose Korra, and that was one of the best decisions he ever made. Now, many of us 'men' know that sometimes getting married isn't the best thing. For one, you will be having a family who will need you there all the time. Second, some of you might have a wife, who, how should I put this, is not helpful...But Mako, I for once honour your decision." Bolin finishes, as he walks off stage with a smirk on his face like he just gave the best graduation speech ever... -_-

"Uh, thanks Bolin...I think..." Mako says as he walks towards Bolin.

"Hey, no problem Bro! I just hope you understand what you're getting yourself into..." Bolin says.

"Ok, I admit, getting married and settling down can be a lot of work and a challenge. Especially with Korra, but I know we will get through this." Mako says reassuringly.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Bro. And, should I not mention this to Korra?..." Bolin says as he starts casually dancing his way to the door.

"Bo, what are you _doing!?_" Mako says racing to catch up with him.

"Oh, its a dance called the exit, you should try it sometime." (*from the book I want to Go Home)

"Bo, don't do this, you know what will happen." Mako says.

"I know, and I don't care" Bolin says as he sprints out the door.

"Bolin, GET YOU BUTT BACK HERE! OR I SWEAR, I WILL FIRE-BEND IT BACK IN THE ROOM." Mako says chasing after him.

_*In Korra's room..._

Korra hears shouting and the pounding of foot steps down the hall. She gets up off her bed, and goes over to the door to listen.

"Bolin, get back here!" Korra hears Mako shout.

"Catch me if you can!" Bolin shouts out, before running into Korra's door.

Korra hears a big thump and rushes to unlock and open the door.

"Bolin! What on earth are you doing?!" Korra says as she helps him up off the floor.

"Korra, we were at the Bachelor Party and I went up to give a speech. Then after words Mako said he thinks it's trouble to marry you, but he still wants to marry you. Isn't that funny?! Hahaha" Bolin says, as he wipes a fake tear from his eye.

"MAKO! YOU SAID WHAT?!" Korra says dropping Bolin and walking into the hallway with her arms crossed.

"No, I said that it was a trouble to settle down, but I was willing to do it, because it was you who I was going to marry. Bolin was only kidding." Mako says trying to reach for Korra's hands.

Korra pulls away. "Mako, if you think it's so much of a trouble why did you even bother to ask me to marry you?! You know what!? Never mind! I don't care! The wedding's off!" Korra says as she stomps off down the hall.

"Hehe, opps. Too much?" Bolin says innocently.

"Way too much!" Mako says as he reaches down to strangle his brother.

_**A/N: Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that many of you don't want to see this happen, but I thought that maybe a little drama was needed to spice up the story. Thanks for being supporters! I love all my fans! Please review and comment, thanks! Till the next story/chapter!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Kiss me

**_A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked the last chapter! Anyway, from now on I'm going to try to make the chapters longer since I usually write a new chapter every 2-3 days. Thanks for the reviews and favorites! I luv you all!_**

Korra ran down the hall after her fight with Mako. She was so upset she couldn't stop running. She just wanted to keep running until she couldn't anymore.

As Korra ran down the hall, she bumped into Asami.

"Hey Korra...Oh my gosh, you're crying! What happened?" Asami said as she led Korra towards the main deck.

"*sniff* It's Mako. He said it was too much trouble to get married to me! So I called the wedding off. You're the first to find out the good news." Korra says as she started to walk away.

_"This is great! With Korra and Mako's wedding off, I can finally carry out my plan on winning Mako back..." _Asami thought before catching up to Korra.

"Hey, Korra look, all relationships have their ups and downs. Considering how many ups and downs you and Mako had, I think this might be for the best. Guess it just wasn't meant to be. I'm sorry." Asami says giving Korra a hug, with an evil grin on her face that Korra couldn't see.

As Korra pulls away, she says, "Wait, aren't you supposed to tell me that everything will be ok? That we will make up?!"

"Oh honey, you should have seen it by now." Asami says. She snaps her fingers and 3 thugs show up out of no where and grab Korra.

Korra tries to fire-bend them, but they chi-block her arms and legs before the fire could hit them.

"Mako is MINE! He doesn't love you! If he did, he would have chased after you the moment he saw you run off. But he didn't. So I guess it's over for you two. Guess it's my second chance. You made a mistake letting me out of jail for you stupid little wedding." Asami says as she walks away.

The three men then knock out Korra and carry throw her into a small boat beside she ship. They jump in after her...

*In Mako's room 2 hours later...

"Ugh! Stupid! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MAKO?! YOU LET THE LOVE OR YOUR LIFE GO!" Mako said as he gave himself a beat down. Mako then punched the wall.

Right after he did, the door burst open with Asami standing in the doorway.

"What the hell do you want Asami?!" Mako says as he tries to calm down.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to cheer you up. After all, you did have a big fight with Korra." Asami says as she walks in and throws her sweater on the bed.

"I don't need cheering up. I don't need anything! I just need Korra. She's everything to me! And if you people can't see that then you're all stupid!" Mako says as he punches the wall again.

"Mako, considering all the fights and disagreements you and Korra had, I think this might be for the best. Why don't you just find someone new to get married to tomorrow? Maybe someone like...Me..." Asami says as she goes over to Mako and wraps her arms around his waist.

Mako pushes her onto the ground. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Asami gets up, brushes the dirt off her and says, "I know, I heard what you said, but I still don't get what you see in her. I bet you just fell for her because she's the Avatar. If she wasn't the Avatar, you would never have fallen for her. Isn't that right?"

"NO! Asami, I don't know what is wrong with you, but you need to snap out of this. I know you better than this. You're not like this. Where is the Asami Sato I used to know?" Mako says as he started to back away towards the door.

"Oh her? That girl is way gone. She went to hell and died when you said you were going to marry Korra. But no matter. I have my second chance. I suggest that if you want to protect you 'precious' Korra, you give me the advantage. If not, Korra becomes fish food." Asami says as she grins that evil grin of hers.

"What! You mean I have to be your boyfriend to save my soon to be wife?!" Mako says as his hand reaches for the door knob.

"No, no silly, you're going to have to marry me to keep your Korra safe. Now, kiss me!" Asami said as she walked over to a panicking Mako as she forced her lips onto his.

Mako broke away in less than a second. He pushed her on the floor again, opened the door and ran for it.

As Mako ran, he thought, _"I'm such an idiot! I should never have had that fight with Korra. Maybe this would never have happened. But what did Asami mean by protecting Korra if I didn't marry her?... Oh no!" _

Mako ran around the corner to find the same thugs who kidnapped Korra. "Hey look boss, this must be the girls soon to be husband! Let's get him!"

Mako tried to run, but one of the three thugs water-bent the salt water into ice in front of Mako. Mako slipped on the ice and fell to the ground. The thugs chi-blocked him and knocked Mako out.

As Mako blacked out, he thought, _"Goodbye Korra. I hope you will live a good life without me. I hope you will always remember; I love you. Forever and always." _

_*8 hours later..._

As Mako started to come to, he heard a voice. "Mako, Mako, can you hear me? Wake up." It sounded like...like...

Mako opened his eyes and saw Korra all beat up and sweaty in front of him. "K-Korra..?"

"Mako! I'm so glad you still alive! Are you ok?" Korra said.

Mako sat up to find his hands tied, same with Korra's.

"I'm fine. As long as I'm with you. That's all I need." Mako said as he shifted over, close enough to kiss Korra. Something he has longed for since their fight.

Korra smiled. "I'm glad you still love me."

"Why wouldn't I? You're the love of my life. Isn't that why I asked you to marry me?" Mako laughed.

"Yeah, well I guess we're going have to post-pone that wedding."

"Yeah, I know. We need to get back to the boat and stop Asami." Mako says as he looks into Korra's eyes.

"One problem. We're in the middle of no where! The cruise ship is 100miles ahead of us! How are we going to get back?"

_**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter! In this chapter I hope it answered all your questions, about how Asami got out, and when is she going to take her revenge. I will write the last and final chapter in a few days. Till then, review, comment, and favorite. Thanks!**_


End file.
